Am I Alone?
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: This island is beautiful. Hauntingly so. It makes me really wonder if I'm the only one in my lifetime to ever enjoy it. It makes me wonder if I really am alone up here, if I'll always be...


Am I Alone?

This place…

It bothers me.

So wide and expansive, so beautiful and mesmerising. It's like the gem it's holding. Beautiful yet untouched by anyone but those who guard it.

That can't be true though, right?

I mean surely there has to be some form of sentient life besides me here.

Yet in my twelve years of life... That still remains a mystery...

A 'yes' or 'no' question that continues to lean towards the negative.

But even still island it holds so much allure and power that someone must have heard about it.

Heard and created rumours .

Rumours that turned into stories.

Stories that turn seemed as an open invitation to thrill seekers, adventurers, treasure hunters.

I was a curious person by nature searching every nook and cranny of this large beautifully desolate island.

Surely I wasn't the only one.

The outsiders must be like me at least some of them.

I know it's my duty to protect the island and the treasure and power it holds and I will remain dilligent when someone threatens it...

If someone threatens it...

In my heart of hearts I know the chances of visitors are extremely slim. That the likelyhood of any inhabitants on the island is nigh impossible. That this is my fate. A fate I've been thrown into unwittingly.

Yet I never feel alone.

Why is that?

Sure I wish for interaction with something other than the occasional feral creature.

But I always feel like I'm being watched.

Being protected.

Being judged.

I get a sense reminiscent from the few scant months I knew my mother sometimes.

Others I feel like I'm being looked down upon, as if my father was watching over my training when I was a mere toddler. A look of disdain. A look stating that I'm not good enough.

Yet I find no one.

Maybe it's my imagination.

Maybe I'm slowly becoming insane.

Is this how the echidna race is to end? The last member of a once feared and powerful race, dying from insanity.

Dying from loneliness?

I looked at me hands.

I punched a rock infront of me, easily shattering it.

Was I really all that strong?

*... Yes...*

I turn around wildly. Searching for the voice.

Nobody. Just the Master Emerald. Sitting on its alter as usual.

"Is anybody there?" I shout.

No reply.

There never is.

But the feeling is back, the good one.

My qualms are put at rest almost instantly. The voice is soothing.

It chants things I don't understand, but I don't need to.

It feels like I'm wrapped in a blanket filled with positive emotions.

It's therapeutic.

Maybe there is no one on this island.

Maybe no one will ever visit the island in my lifetime.

But I'm not alone not now. Not ever.

I leave the training ground. I didn't get much done today.

But I feel more fulfilled than usual.

* * *

Over time Knuckles meets people with their own personas. Ones who are alone. Very few with family. But all with a drive and that's all they needed.

They faced obstacles. Yet no matter how vulnerable they were in the face of some of them, they all had something to fall back on: Their own drive, and each other.

* * *

In the astral plane lies an oasis in the middle of nothingness. A young sunset coloured echidna girl, could be seen petting a red chao.

"I knew you were strong enough," if one couldn't see the smile on her face they could hear it in her voice. "You just needed some help to realise it." She looked over the rest of the chao in her garden. Their various colours a stark contrast to others yet they all meshed. One blue, one black and red, one yellow,and a plethora of other colours, of personalities, of skills.

They were the perfect blend. Just like their counter-parts.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm sort of liking the whole Angel Island centric stories. The more I think about it the more sympathy I feel for the characters who have to deal with it for the majority of there lives namely Tikal, Knuckles, and Chaos. It makes then feel more human to me which I like.

Also I go by the minus 4 years dynamic for sonic team ages. Pre-Sonic Adventure they're 4 years younger than the ages in the sonic heroes manual. I apologise for any confusion.

Thank you for reading. And please review I want to be an author some day and posting these stories no matter how trivial they may be helps with that. As long as I get criticism.

Thank you once again.


End file.
